


A Werewolf's Kiss

by selfanfics



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Binhyuk - Freeform, Cute?, Human Bin, Human/Werewolf Relationship, Love, M/M, Rocky!werewolf, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?, deaths? not sure, m/m - Freeform, moonbinxrocky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfanfics/pseuds/selfanfics
Summary: “I would never, ever bite a human being, I swear.”“I… I don’t know what to believe anymore.”An AU where in Moonbin decides to go look for inspiration in the woods for his book, little did he know he’s up for something that would totally change his life.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BinHyuk deserves attention too ksksks hope y'all like it! Wolfboy rocky!

_Werewolf is a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction usually from a bite or scratch from another werewolf and especially on the night of a full moon._

Werewolves aren’t real; at least, that was what Moonbin believed. Moonbin, or Bin, is an author of many best-selling books. Most of his books are fictions, but that doesn’t mean he believes in the supernatural. According to him, all these are just products of our imagination. With imagination, everything is limitless, which is true. And not unless some random supernatural being shows up, he’d never believe in fantasies.

“hey! How’s writing going on?” his bestfriend, Jinwoo, asked, staring at bin’s blank page on Microsoft word, the blinking line, just on its place, not moving. He looked at Bin, studying his facial expression, but nothing, he’s cold as ice, Jinwoo thought.

“Obviously, not good.” Bin’s tone was stern. He was annoyed by the fact that he’s having a writer’s block. “the hell can’t I think of a plot!” Bin shuffled his hair, closed his laptop, massaged his temple and sighed. “Hyung, can you talk to MJ hyung?” he said in almost a whisper, MJ was Jinwoo’s boyfriend and Bin’s “boss”, all of bin’s works was published by MJ and he’s forever thankful for that. Jinwoo looked confused. “what? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you”, but Bin just shook his head. Bin you’re smart and talented and THE best author, I’m sure you could think of something.

  
Jinwoo has been Moonbin’s bestfriend since they were children. Bin was a mysterious child, he likes fiction but never did he believe in fantasies, he was smart with words at a very young age, he wrote short thriller stories when he was thirteen, he was cold and to be honest he was an arrogant and boastful child. Jinwoo was two years older than bin, but Bin seems to have power over Jinwoo, nevertheless, Jinwoo liked him, he thought Bin was unique. Jinwoo was patient and understanding which in the end made Bin respect him. After the unexpected death of Bin’s parents, Jinwoo’s family offered their home to Moonbin, he was eighteen by that time. A lot of things happened as they were growing up which lead to the present.

“Bin, I’ll go now alright? Goodluck with that.. just accept it, you’re having a writer’s block!” Jinwoo’s laugh resounded the walls in bin’s room which made Bin frown, he doesn’t want to accept it. It was a first. Bin laid down on his bed and inhaled deep, he was about to sleep when his phone beeped, he checked it only to find his so called bestfriend irritate him more.

  
_There’s always a first time for everything. HAHAHAHAHHA_

  
Bin groaned and turned off his phone. “that shit.” He shuffled his hair once more and grunted. “I hate it!” he turned and closed his eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep.  
He was in deep slumber when someone loud banged the door, waking the poor boy up. “MOONBIIIINNN!!!” shouted the man behind the door, followed by a couple of loud knocks. What now?!  
Annoyed, he stood up and opened the door of his room, revealing a shorter man, his eyes were gone because of his wide smile making his cheeks puff out “Hi! I’ve heard about it!” the man snickered. “Ugh, of course, jinwoo hyung couldn’t keep his mouth shut. What now, hyung?” it was MJ, his bestfriend’s boyfriend and his publisher. “well.. you’ve made a lot of wonderful books— can I go in? ah scratch that, I’ll go in..”  
“wha—“ bin has this look on his face of disbelief, “okay. So. Youuuu, are having a writer’s block, right?” MJ wiggled his finger in front of bin’s face  
“I am no—“  
“oh tut-tut-tut.. yes you are. And me being THE understanding publisher of yours will let you take a break.. we’ll have a presscon for you—“ bin was couldn’t speak because MJ wasn’t letting him “AND we are not going to say youre having a block, I know it’ll hurt your puh-ride, so we’ll go with the excuse that you deserve a break.” MJ ended his ment with a smile plastered on his face.  
“but.. I could think of something.. for sure! You know me! c’mon!” Bin pleaded  
“No buts binnieeee—“  
“YAH!” Mj stifled a small laugh “you could still write during you break of course, make it big! But we’ll tell people that you’re on break so many of your readers will anticipate your comeback. Okay? Okay.”  
Bin sighed in defeat, "alright, alright."  
"That's our boy, come here youuu" MJ tried to reach for bin's head and kiss his hair but knowing bin, he—  
"Aghh! Get out! Go away, you're weird tsk.." —pushed MJ out of his room. MJ's laughter faded letting him know that he left already.

Unknowingly, bin smiled. Bin may not look like it but he appreciates what his hyungs are doing for him, they knew Bin needed a break but he is a stubborn child that won’t back down unless he has no choice. MJ and Jinwoo did him a favor, and Bin is thankful for that.  
The three of them live together in a two story house; moonbin has his room on the second floor, overseeing a dark forest. The couple finds it creepy which is why they let Bin stay there, bin of course knew this reason but was never bothered, he never believed in the supernatural anyway, what's there to be scared of.

One night, Bin was staring out his window, trying hard to think of a plot, his laptop was open so is his microsoft word. But nothing, nothing came up, he closed his laptop and stared at the forest once more, suddenly he had the urge to stroll around. Maybe going out will help me clear my mind, and think of ideas, it’s been a while. He got his hoodie and camera and went down to knock at jinwoo and myungjun’s room, which he automatically regretted.  
“hyungs? I’m going out for a bi—“  
“yes! Oh god! Yes, jinwoo! There! Hngg! ” bin was dumbfounded I should’ve known better, god this is embarrassing.  
Bin went back to his room and wrote a note, he stuck it on his door knowing that his housemates will check on him later.

_Hyungs! I’m going out for a bit,_   
_I have my phone with me,_   
_give me a ring if anything happens._

_PS. Please keep it down, I know you guys_   
_love each other but you don’t need_   
_the whole neighbourhood to hear it._   
_It’s kinda disgusting to be honest._

Satisfied with his note, he went out and gave a big sigh.

\--  
Dark, cold, and frightening, that is usually how people describe a forest when it’s 11 in the evening, but not Moonbin. Bin sees the forest as an escape, somewhere he can unwind, after his parents died, he always go to the forest to keep his mind off things, it was his safe place, but when his career started, he never had the chance to cool off. This was his first time to walk again in a forest after years. As he went deeper in the forest, he took out his camera and started taking photos. Distracted by one of the photos he took, he kept walking deeper while analyzing his shot. What’s this? He found something rather odd, like an eye? But he brushed it off. He looked up from his camera and found himself lost in the middle of the forest. Oh great. How will I go back now? He checked the time and sighed, it’s almost 12 and he’s stuck in the middle of nowhere. He scanned the place and saw a spark of light somewhere close by. He casually walked towards the light and found a small cottage. Ah that’s nice.. is someone staying there? He walked a little bit more, he felt strange. his eyes kept looking left and right. I feel like someone is following me.. he hears a footstep close by, he started walking fast.  
“stay calm bin.. stay calm..” he breathed.

  
He kept his pace but slowly, gradually he started running. The footsteps following him behind, he couldn’t look back, he knows it’s there. It’s going to reach him.  
A loud howl resounded the woods again, this time it’s louder and out of all that can happen, bin tripped. “fuck..”  
He looked back, to his surprise nothing was there.. his heart was beating fast.. Bin, trying his best to move, even if he was shaking and couldn’t stand up, just to get to the small house crawled.. c’mon bin, inhale, exhale.. nothing bad will… in the middle of his thoughts comes a wild boar.. growling.. Usually, bin is composed and knows how to handle things like these but right now, his thoughts were a blur, Bin was terrified, he tried throwing stones but that didn’t help.. the boar jumped and scratched his arm, his vision was blurry, right before it bites him, something came and fought the boar, bin was trembling, he has never experienced a life threatening moment in his life.. “im.. im gonna faint, I know it..” this thought played in his head until this creature looked at him in the eye. Before he knew it, everything went black.

\----

  
Bin woke up feeling an intense pain in his left arm. Hissing, he opened his eyes and found himself somewhere he doesn’t know.  
“What? Where? .. aahh.. hhsss”  
He looked around, it was cozy. The room was a little old but it was clean and neat. Walls are cream white, there was also a small table, bin assumes it’s something like a dining table for two.  
“how did I get here?” bin asked himself.. “and.. who put bandages on my arm?”  
As bin was thinking about what happened he saw his pen rolling on the floor. Dizzy, he stood up to pick it up, he noticed some scratches on it but he shrugged it off.

“ y..you.. you’re up?” someone entered the cottage, he wasn’t that small but he was smaller than bin, his hair was down and his body was full of wounds. His wounds look fresh, bin thought. He scanned the guy on the door, he’s handsome. His eyes looked like it holds a whole galaxy. Why does his eyes seem familiar?  
“yes, as you can see, I am up.” The stranger was shocked by his response “who are you?” bin asked  
“oh.. I.. I’m the owner of this cottage and I uhmm.. saw you last night bruised on your left arm so I took you in…” the stranger entered the room and stared at bin from the corner of his room. “I..I’m Minhyuk..”  
Bin nodded slowly, his eyes seems to look for something “a..are you looking for this? I saw this beside you last night but..i’m afraid it’s broken..” Minhyuk said as he gave bin his camera. He took it from minhyuk’s hand and murmured a little thanks.  
“do you know how I can go back? I got lost on the way last night..” bin went out and scanned the area. He saw their house but of course he wouldn’t tell a stranger that.  
“I.. i can take you to your place if you can tell me where it is..” said Minhyuk as he slowly went to where Bin was standing, bin looked at him and replied “Uh no thanks, just tell me the way out..”  
“There are a lot of ways out.. it’s not like I’m a murderer or something, i won’t do anything funny, I’ll just get you out of here.” Minhyuk offered him a smile. Bin thought hard, maybe he isn’t a bad guy after all.. plus Bin knows how to fight so if this Minhyuk guy tries something, he could just pin him down.

There are some parts of the outside where you can see a little part of buildings and houses, fortunately, their house can be seen from the cottage they are staying at.  
"There.." bin pointed their place "i stay there"

  
Minhyuk's gaze followed the way where bin’s finger was pointed and gave him a little nod "alright, c'mon.."  
As they were walking their way back, Minhyuk broke the ice and started a little conversation between them. “Why were you wandering around the forest last night?”  
Bin looked at his injured arm and answered “nothing, just went out for fresh air”  
“does it hurt?” minhyuk turned his attention to bin’s arm. Bin shook his head.

  
Why is it hard to talk to this guy? Minhyuk thought as the two fell silent again. They kept walking in silence until minhyuk heard something behind the bush. Bin noticed how minhyuk stopped. “what is it?” he asked. Minhyuk shook his head and turned to face the bush and stared. “let’s go”

  
The walk was kind of long and the silence between them was awkward, bin felt the need to have a small talk with minhyuk so he started up a conversation “you live here?”  
Minhyuk turned to him and smiled “ yeah, I live here, why? Wait a minute, I still don’t know your name..” he eyed bin, slightly smiling  
“you don’t know me?” bin scoffed “I’m a famous author you know? For sure you’ve heard about me.”

  
“uh..i really don’t know. I live in the woods, as you can see.. I don’t know much of what’s happening outside.”  
Bin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Partly annoyed that minhyuk doesn’t know him but partly amused by the fact that someone really doesn’t know him.  
They reached the end of the forest showing the street, and bin’s house. Bin was about to cross the street when he saw minhyuk staying behind “uh.. aren’t you gonna accompany me?”  
Minhyuk looked down and scratched his head “I.. no.. I ..” bin noticed minhyuk getting shy and just tapped his back  
“hey! It’s okay! You don’t have to.. uhmm.. thanks! just so you know, I’m moonbin, and yes I’m famous. Believe me.”  
Bin laughed a little, which made minhyuk comfortable, his eyes shrunk because of his smile. Bin turned around and started crossing, he looked at minhyuk once more and waved  
“Moonbin!” minhyuk called “if.. if you want to.. uh.. visit, feel free.. just call out in the forest, I’ll find you”  
Bin smiled and nodded. He went inside his house with a smile plastered on his face.

  
_He’s nice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as much as i can but i might update really slow after this jsdhbvhabiuwe i hope you'll wait for it aaaaahh :>

_Please stay safe for me, hyuk. Live here, away from your brothers.. a..away from harm. Never cross the border. You’re different from other humans. Keep your identity a secret. i.. I love you.._

Humans and werewolves are never meant to fall in love. Humans are for humans; werewolves are for werewolves. But Minhyuk was a child born out of forbidden love.

His mom was a beautiful woman, too bad she had to suffer from lycanthropy. As early as 5 years old, Minhyuk started to show signs of lycanthropy, every full moon Minhyuk and his mom transforms into a werewolf, the only difference is that Minhyuk still knows who he is, his mom doesn’t. His father knew about this, a reason why he always hid together with his son whenever he transforms.

Age 8, Minhyuk’s brother started beating him up, calling him impure because he has a blood of a human. Age 10, his mom died. Minhyuk was the target of the silver knife, the whole den wanted minhyuk wiped out. According to the pack, Minhyuk doesn’t have the rights to be called werewolf because unlike them, their werewolf features were permanent, minhyuk could shapeshift at will while his family could not. But instead of him, his mom died. She protected minhyuk and was hit by the silver knife. Together with his father they ran and escaped the hell they were in and found a little cottage far away from his brothers and pack.

Minhyuk and his father stared at his mom slowly dying, his dad held him mom in his hands whispering I love you’s. for a child at the age of 10, it was traumatizing. “Please stay safe for me, hyuk. Live here, away from your brothers.. a..away from harm. Never cross the border. You’re different from other humans. Keep your identity a secret. i.. I love you..” until she stopped breathing.

\--

When minhyuk saw bin enter his house, he went back to the forest with a smile on his face, “Mom, I know you’re watching over me right now, and I know you think I’m careless. But he doesn’t know what I am, and I didn’t cross the border, please don’t worry”

He heard the shuffle from the bush again. He mentally tsked and blurted “yah, Sanha. Get out of there. Now.”

Slowly, a cute little beagle came out of the bushes, minhyuk patted the dog’s head and said “morph back now, he’s gone.” After a minute the cute beagle transformed into a person, he was taller than Minhyuk and a little skinnier. His hair was blonde and his eyes were a dark shade of brown, he has a playful attitude that sometimes irritated Minhyuk but nevertheless loves him like his own brother.

“who was that? I’ve never seen you interact with humans before.. do you know him? Didn’t had the chance to see his face, does he look good?” Sanha picked up a stone and threw it to god knows where. Minhyuk couldn’t hide the smile on his lips and just shrugged “yah! Answer me!!”

“he’s.. no one.. I don’t know him, he said he was Moonbin and he says he’s famous.. he’s an author, what the hell is an author anyway?” minhyuk copied sanha, he picked up a stone and threw it somewhere

“moonbin?! THE Moonbin?!” shocked by sanha’s reaction, Minhyuk wondered more about him. _Who is he anyway?_ “okay so uh.. an author is someone who writes books and stories, and if you ask if he’s famous, HE REALLY IS! I mean! My parents are a fan of his, I grew up enjoying his books! Oh god minhyuk, I want to meet him! Is he going back? Can I get his autograph? Oh wait you might not know what an autograph is..” minhyuk smacked sanha’s head stopping him from blabbering.

“I know what an autograph is!” minhyuk whispered “b..but.. I don’t know if he’ll come back here.”

Sanha is younger than minhyuk by a year, he’s a shifter, just like minhyuk, he can shape shift as a beagle at will, but sanha grew up as a normal child. Sanha considered being a shifter a blessing, but Minhyuk looked at it as a curse, a reason why his mom had to die. They met each other when minhyuk was 17, he was alone, his dad died due to poison, he didn’t know what to do, all that matters to him left. He cried himself out, asking the heavens why they didn’t get him instead. Minhyuk was crying in the middle of the forest when suddenly a beagle came to him, he didn’t know that he was talking to a shifter that time but when minhyuk cried all his worries, he kind of slipped out that he was a werewolf who could shapeshift at will. The beagle realized that he was special like him so he transformed in front of minhyuk. Ever since then they became bestfriends, and promised to stay together until the end.

“Better tell me about him if he comes back! Hmppf! YOU JUST STARED AT ME A WHILE AGO” ranted the kid

“shut it.” And that is how minhyuk controls his little bro.

As they were nearing the cottage, sanha asked a question that he usually asks atleast once a month

“when are you going out of this place, minhyuk? I mean.. I want you to meet my parents and, go to malls and.. and.. even go to fan signings of THE Moonbin! We could do—“

“not interested. C’mon sanha, I’ve told you a billion times—“ minhyuk argued which sanha mocked

“ .. ‘It’s safe here’.. yeah yeah I knew you’d say that”

When they reached the cottage sanha requested for his favorite soup, he spent time there until it was dawn.

“I’ll go back now! See you tomorrow!” sanha waved and bid goodbye to minhyuk, but before he finally left, he looked back once more and said “still can’t believe you met THE Moonbin! I hate you!”

Minhyuk laughed and went in.

\--

“oh hey, bin you’re back—what is that? Are you okay?” Moonbin’s bestfriend appeared in front of him as he entered their house, Bin shook his said and said it was nothing and that he was just scratched. MJ made food and so they sat on the dining table, the conversation went smoothly, as usual, loud and fun. Bin doesn’t want to admit it but he enjoy’s MJ’s jokes, but not when MJ and Jinwoo are all lovey dovey.

“ugh cut that out please. Do it when im not around my goodness!”

MJ stick out his tongue and chuckled “alright alright! Anyway we will be having your press con tomorrow so be ready. You have the whole day to think of what you want to say.”

Bin nodded and went back to his room. He started scribbling notes, he writes down possible things that may come up at the press con and tries to answer it.

Tapping his pen on his desk, comes jinwoo knocking at his door, he opened it and let his bestfriend in

"Yes, hyung? Why are you here instead of making out with your sweet lil junnie?" Bin teased, Jinwoo's cheek became bright red as he hit bin and murmured "stop it!" After a little chuckle bin eyed jinwoo and asked seriously what he wanted.

Jinwoo's eyes show a glint of pity "Are you really alright?"

Bin was a little taken aback, he knew what Jinwoo was asking, and he know all too well that he should deny. he knew that if he breaks down, Jinwoo will be unstoppable, he'd do anything for his best friend and that's scares bin. He felt Jinwoo's hand on his, a sign of reassurance, a gesture that makes Bin vulnerable and weak and willing to fall, but Bin was determined. He promised himself to be strong, not just for himself but for also the people who cares about him.

"I'm fine hyung, I really am." He smiled, a sad smile. He swallowed a lump from his throat holding back the tears beginning to fall. "Besides! Having a writer's block isn't a big deal! It happens to most wri—“

"Bin, that's not what I—" Jinwoo was about to reason out again but Bin stood up and got his scratch papers, he looked at jinwoo and smiled, waving the scribbles he made

"You can go now, Hyung. I'm fine, I swear."

Jinwoo sighed and slowly went out of the room, with one last look at bin he nodded and left.

\--

Tomorrow came to an end, the presscon was successful, fans were crying but are still supportive towards moonbin and were willing to wait for his comeback. Moonbin's break in writing became top of the searches in the net, news about him were flashed on televisions, it was a big news. That's how famous moonbin is.

Sanha was eating together with his parents in their dining room when this news flashed on the screen. His parents were shocked but were happy that finally their idol, moonbin will have the chance to rest because he was active ever since forever.

"I should tell Minhyuk about this!" He smiled inwardly thinking how Minhyuk would react. "Mom! Dad! I'm going to Minhyuk's, see you later!" Sanha said as he took his last bite on his food.

"Alright honey, but when will we meet this minhyuk friend of yours in person? You always mention hi—"

"Bye mom!" Not letting his mom finish her question, he went out. When he reached the forest, he shifted into a beagle and ran to minhyuk's small cozy cottage. Minhyuk saw him and immediately patted the beagle's head

"And why are you here instead of playing video games at home, huh yoon sanha?"

The beagle morphed back into a human and smiled widely "i've got news!" He chuckled "but let's go inside first"

As the two went in the cottage, minhyuk made a small snack for the both of them, he got milk from his small fridge and cookies from his shelves, he was thankful that he met sanha when they were young because if it wasn't for him and his parents, he'll never have milk, nor cookies in his house, he couldn't have felt less of a monster.

"So what news do you have?" Minhyuk asked as he placed the cookies and milk on his small table

"Moonbin will have a break from writing!!" Sanha exclaimed "He's all over the net and news this morning! Look!" Sanha brought his phone out and showed minhyuk the news, the smaller smiled as he saw a glimpse of Moonbin on sanha's phone forgetting what sanha just told him, he snapped back in to reality when sanha pushed his phone back in his pocket

"No one knows why he took a sudden break, their management said that Moonbin deserves a break from all the writing as reward, nevertheless everyone now will be waiting for his comeback and while on break.. he might have more time to visit you!!" Minhyuk was staring at sanha the whole time he was talking, he was spacing out a little, his thoughts drifting to _'will moonbin come and visit me?_ ' And sanha noticed this

"YAH! Are you really listening?"

Minhyuk nodded fast "yeah, yeah i was just...." he looked at the cookie on his table "i dont think he'll come"

Sanha's eyes soften "why would you think that?"

"I dunno.. probably because he's famous like you said and he might go around the world for relaxation during his break, who am i to visit anyway" minhyuk stretched and yawned "besides, i dont think he even remembers my name. Let's run around the forest?" he chuckled and shrugged it off

"Sure! Last one to the pond on the north loses and will treat the winner!" Sanha screamed and morphed into a beagle and ran

Minhyuk laughed and followed him outside, locked the cottage and looked at the house where Moonbin was staying and smiled. he morphed into a werewolf and started catching up to his brother

_Hope he visits me again sometime_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said that i might take long for updates but idvdnvjse nvm im updating today. enjoy~~

Moving on isn't as easy as one, two, three. For so many years, Bin and Eunwoo were happy. For so many years Bin thought nothing was wrong. Not until their fourth anniversary.

It was a bright sunny day, the weather was good, you can smell the freshly mowed grass and hear the chirping of birds. Everything was calm, everything felt perfect. Moonbin just finished taking a bath, they're celebrating their fourth anniversary and planned to have a date today, as bin was fixing his hair, smiling and checking out the photo of him and his boyfriend, an idea popped on his head, he opened his laptop and wrote the ideas he just thought of for his book, thirty minutes passed until he realized that he should go, Eunwoo's waiting for him. Bin shook his head and inhaled "writing can wait." He smiled, contented with the length of the paragraph he added and stood up. He got his hat, mask and shades then went to the cafe where Eunwoo was waiting.

And then he saw him there, sitting, reading a magazine, patiently waiting for his arrival, Bin felt his heart tighten, he never fails to be astonished with what eunwoo can do to him, four years in relationship and yet, moonbin feels like he's having his date with his boyfriend for the very first time. He went up and sat across eunwoo and gave his boyfriend a smack on his lips

"Happy fourth anniversary, babe! Sorry i was a little late.. an idea popped in my head, i just had to write it down" — Bin scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly

Eunwoo smiled back, but it wasn't his usual smile, it wasn't the smile where his eyes becomes crescents, it wasn't the smile that spreads all over his face. It was different. It was sad.

"Happy anniversary too" Eunwoo whispered and thought " _I knew it"_

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you feeling sick? Do you wanna come ho—" Bin started to worry

Eunwoo chuckled and rested his hand over bin's shoulders to keep him from standing up "calm down, Moonbin, I.. I'm fine"

"Moonbin?" Bin was a little confused as to why his boyfriend called him formally, he's used with 'binnie', 'binbin' and other silly, cringey, cute, nicknames

"Uhm..I.. I'll get us something to eat" eunwoo said, again with a low tone

Bin shrugged it off, he thought maybe Eunwoo wasn't just feeling well. Eunwoo stood up and went to the cashier to order. While waiting for their order in the cashier Eunwoo took a glimpse of what moonbin is doing and sighed, bin's on his phone, eunwoo was sure that he was writing. He got them two cinnamon buns and iced coffees, went back to their seats and smiled.

"Writing?" Eunwoo asked

Bin nodded happily "yeah! Im about to finish this book and planning on start another next month"

Eunwoo thought “ _Why isn't he excited like this when he plans with me?”_

They ate in silence, in awkward silence to be exact. Bin tried starting a conversation, seeing that eunwoo's been spacing out

"Babe? You've been spacing out, are you really okay?" Bin's tone was sad, worried, he doesnt know what's going on eunwoo's head

"Moonbin, I.." eunwoo breathed

"What's wrong, honey? Why do you keep on calling me formally, is something the matter?" Bin's voice was soft

"You know I love you, right?" Eunwoo sighed while looking at the unfinished cinnamon bun on his plate. Bin didnt like his tone, something tells him that everything is not fine.

"Eunwoo.. I—" Bin's throat is dry

"I love you so much and I want you to be happy.." eunwoo bit his lip and continued "you're happy when you write, right?" He stared at bin who's confused of where eunwoo's words are going

"You probably enjoy writing more than spending time with me..." bin was shocked when he heard this, he enjoys writing because eunwoo inspires him a lot, he shares his stories to eunwoo because he wants to show how eunwoo brings out the best in him when he writes

"Hey! That's not true! I.. I enjoy spending time—"

"Let's break up, Bin.." Eunwoo blurted out

"Wha.. what? L..love did.. did I do something that upset you? Come on, we were okay.. what happened?" Bin held eunwoo's hands, fighting the tears that are beginning to fall.

"You. You were okay.. but in our four years together.. did you ever asked how I felt? It was always your work over me, Bin.. I'm human too. I love you but I dont think you love me the same way as I do.."

Bin shook his head, tears that were just on the edge of his eyes began to fall "No.. that..that's not true, Eunwoo.. I love you—"

“But you love your work more than me" Eunwoo smiled, a smile that shows a glint of heartache "It's okay Bin.. I understand.. you have your dreams and goals and future ahead of you.. you dont have to worry about me, i was never in the picture of your dreams anyway.."

Bin sat there, tears streaming down his face as he watched eunwoo’s back walk away from him.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_\---_

It has been 2 years ever since Bin and Eunwoo broke up. Bin eventually got over what happened. it was hard but he had to. Not gonna lie but bin knows that he still has lingering feelings toward eunwoo, but that doesn’t mean he wants to get back together.

Bin stares at the ceiling of his room, thinking of possible plots…… nope.... he was thinking of what ifs and what could’ve beens, he shook his head _What am I thinking? Right now, bin? Really?_

A small knock was heard from the door.

“hey! Bin-ah!” jinwoo says behind the door “Myungjun and I will be out tonight, up to you if you’ll stay here or wander around again, just lock the doors!”

“noted, hyung! Have fun!” Bin sighed and sat right up, he shrugged and thought of going back to the forest.

TIME: 8:00 PM; NEW MOON

As Moonbin entered the woods, he remembered that he made an acquaintance there, clearing his throat, he called out.

“uhh.. Min..Minhyuk?” he whispered to himself “ah.. ahem.. Minhyuk?” he said a little louder

He heard a shuffle coming towards him, the memories of the wild boar flashed back, he panicked a little but then felt at ease when he saw a familiar face.

“Moonbin! You! You’re here!” Minhyuk exclaimed

“Obviously?” bin scoffed

Minhyuk just giggled and looked down, watching his toes curl “so.. what are you doing here?” he shyly asked

“uh.. my friends left me at home and I thought of unwinding here.. then I remembered you.. “ Bin shrugged “care to take me into you cottage?”

“ah! Yes yes , of course! Hehe” minhyuk scratched the back of his head “t-this way, Bin”

Minhyuk felt calm and contented. He didn’t know why but he grinned to himself unknowingly.

“why are you grinning like an idiot?” Bin stopped and stared at minhyuk

“n-nothing! I wasn’t smiling nor grinning! Y-you’re seeing things” they continued the walk silently until they reached the cottage.

“okay, we’re here.. come along” minhyuk opened the door for bin.

Bin felt a sense of familiarity from the place, the cream old walls, the small dining place, and the bed undone. He sat on the edge of the bed as minhyuk went directly to the dining area, looking for something to give Bin to eat. Bin saw some scratches under the undone blanket, and out of curiosity, bin slowly lifted the blanket, but before he totally lifts it, Minhyuk spoke – “it’s not nice to lift blankets without permission, you know”

Bin dropped it and apologized. Minhyuk chuckled “here, sit here and eat. I haven’t taken dinner, eat with me”

As awkward it may be since these two aren’t really friends, they tried to connect, it failed a lot of times tho, ending with awkward silences.

“aghh, I give up. Why are you so awkward! Youre a.. an.. auth..the one who writes books! You should know how to make conversations flow!” minhyuk said in frustration

Bin stared blankly – for a minute – and suddenly burst out laughing

Minhyuk didn’t know what was funny but seeing bin laugh like that it made him chuckle too, making them laugh at each other not knowing why they were laughing in the first place.

“hahahhaa hey! Thanks for the laugh” moonbin wiped his eyes full of tears “it’s been a while since I laughed like that, it felt nice”

Minhyuk scratched the back of his head “hahaha! I- I don’t even know why we’re laughing.. but you’re welcome, I guess haha”

They chatted more, without the awkward atmosphere they had before and enjoyed each other’s company until moonbin realized the time

“Minhyuk.. I have to go, we were enjoying so much I didn’t notice the time” bin said seriously forgetting that he should be stern and well – not too friendly.

“oh – okay! it is 2 am already? you better go back” minhyuk stood up and smiled “I’ll accompany you til the boarders again”

When they got in the boarders, Minhyuk watched bin cross the street with a smile plastered on his face, “Bin!” he called out for the last time “you’ll come again, right?”

Bin didn’t look back but he raised his hand acknowledging minhyuk’s words.

\--

The next day, sanha visited minhyuk and to his surprise – “yo minhyuk! You had a visitor? Dishes are still here”

Minhyuk smiled and cheerfully said “Moonbin was here, he remembers me!”

Sanha stared for a while – “Moon – AUTHOR MOONBIN?!?!?! He was here last night?!?! WHY?? Did you ask for his autograph?!” the fanboy in him jumped, minhyuk had to smack him so he’d stop. “I’ll ask next time he visits, I promise! And I’ll let you meet him too!”

“You better keep that promise! hmp!” Sanha huffed, minhyuk chuckled and washed the dishes.

Smiling inwardly, minhyuk thought “ _Mom, I think I’ll be having a new friend!”_


	4. Chapter 4

A month has passed and Bin, being on break went to different places to one – look for ideas and two – relax. He goes usually stays out for three days and then goes back home to write down the random sceneries he found. He got bored of this routine and got tired of wandering alone. He packed clothes good for 2 months thinking that maybe minhyuk would let him stay in his cottage, if he doesn’t then he’ll just cross the bridge when he gets there. Jinwoo saw this and gave him a questioning look “seems like you’re off to somewhere far? What’s with the big bags?”

“well – it’s not really far but.. yeah im gonna be out for like a month or two, give me a call if something happens. Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself.” Moonbin replied seriously.

“got it! Stay safe alright? And don’t you think of doing something funny” jinwoo chuckled “go and show yourself to myungjun before going out.”

Bin went to myungjun and told the same thing he said to jinwoo. MJ’s face showed worry but then moonbin assured that he was alright and that he’s going to take notes for his story, Myungjun didn’t buy it but let moonbin go anyway.

Moonbin has a good sense of direction that he memorized the way to Minhyuk’s cottage despite going there for only two times. He got to the cottage and knocked on the door.

“hey.. uh.. ahem.. minhyuk?” he knocked “uh.. minhyuk, hello?”

The door opened and revealed a tall figure almost the same height as bin, eyes wide open.

“OH..MY…GOD..” the tall person said without taking his eyes off of bin, and from the back came a familiar face “Sanha? Who’s at the door? – Oh! Hi, moonbin, why.. why are you here?”

Bin scratched the back of his head and said “well.. I .. is it okay if I spend the month here? I’ll help with the chores.” Minhyuk was taken a back, and sanha, still frozen tried to speak “Mo – moonbin?”

“well – if you aren’t comfortable it’s okay, I’ll just find another place to sta– “

“No! no no.. it’s alright, I was just surprised that you came here again” minhyuk smiled brightly “come in, come in!”

Bin went in as told and dropped his bag “who’re you?” turning his attention to sanha

“I – I.. uh.. I’m s..sanha.. Minhyuk’s be.. bestfriend” sanha stuttered, he couldn’t believe moonbin is here right now, his idol. He turned to minhyuk blushing “ Minhyuk! Omygod he’s here! Omg omg omg I don’t know what to do! MINHYUK! – “ minhyuk gave sanha a smack, as usual to calm him down. “yoon sanha! Can you stop –“

“uh bin.. im sorry about that! Sanha’s a fan of yours and he kinda freaked out when he saw you” minhyuk chuckled

“It’s fine, I get that a lot” bin snickered “so sanha? You want an autograph?”

Sanha’s eyes grew wider than it already was and nodded. He gave bin his favorite book, which of course is written by moonbin. It’s always on minhyuk’s place because he said minhyuk’s his favorite person, minhyuk didn’t get the logic but he found it sweet. “h-here”

“oh this was from a long time ago!” bin said as he signed sanha’s book

Minhyuk observed the two of them having this small fansign happening in front of him and when it ended he spoke “so why are you here?”

“ahh.. nothing, I was just.. bored in our house and, I got tired of going places, decided to go here and if you won’t take me in then I’ll go somewhere else, but you took me in so –“ bin scanned the place “im here.”

“when will you come back? Writing I mean” sanha suddenly spat, catching the attention of the two “oh yeah, that too.. I’m not really sure when I’ll go back to writing but im here to get some ideas for another book.”

“really?! S-so you have an idea already?”

“not quite… I don’t have a plot in mind yet and – “ bin stopped in the middle of his sentence realizing that he’s talking casually to sanha about his book “ – wait a minute, I shouldn’t be disclosing these to you”

Minhyuk butted in, giggling “sanha why don’t you come visit again tomorrow? Moonbin will still be here anyway, okay?”

“aww.. alright..” sanha smiled at the two and left.

Awkward silence wrapped the room, Minhyuk stared at bin as bin was unpacking his things. He thought for a second time that moonbin had forgotten this place but gladly, he didn’t. From the seat he was sitting on, he watched bin move, he wanted to talk but he was awkward so he just kept his mouth shut.

“minhyuk, do you have some blanket? Im sleeping on the floor”

“huh? i.. you sleep on the bed! I’ll sleep on the floor…” minhyuk argued. Minhyuk never really slept on his bed, he used the bed to rest in the afternoon but when it’s time to sleep, he hides under the bed. He likes the warmth there, he feels safe.

“why? This is your place, you use the bed” bin argued back

“Use the bed, bin. I don’t really use the bed, I always sleep on the floor.”

Bin huffed “if you say so. I’m sleeping on the bed, then.”

TIME: 10:00 PM; HALFMOON

Minhyuk sat infront of his cottage, moonbin sleeping soundly inside. He looked up the skies and watched the stars shine and shimmer, the cold night enveloping him and the wind blowing to his skin.

“Mom! Dad! How are you guys up there? I’m sure you’re wondering who is inside my cottage now.. Well.. He’s Moonbin! I know he’s human and I know that I shouldn’t trust their kind but I feel comfortable around him and despite him being cold, I feel that he’s a good person.. I just want to have another friend other than sanha. Don’t worry about me alright mom? Dad? I can take care of myself.. having his company isnt that bad.. huh? Please?” after a minute, a strong wind blew making minhyuk smile “thanks mom, thanks dad. I love you both! I’ll be safe, I promise.”

[TWO WEEKS LATER]

“okay so tell me about your book, you said you’ll stay here for ideas? What do you plan on writing?” Minhyuk said as he puts milk on Bin’s cereals.

“to be honest – “ bin sighed, he thinks that he should ask for help now “I still don’t have any idea of what to write”

Minhyuk doesn’t know about these stuff so he suggested asking sanha for help, Bin hesitated first and told minhyuk that he was really having a writer’s block and that it was the reason why he took a break, Bin told minhyuk not to tell sanha anything but agreed to ask help from his friend.

“Minhyuuuuuuk!” a knock was heard in the middle of their conversation

“speaking of the devil” minhyuk mumbled as he stood up and opened the door for sanha “goodmorning kiddo!”

Sanha beamed and greeted the two goodmorning.

“okay, you’re timing’s good. We were just talking about moonbin’s new book” Minhyuk started after giving sanha a drink

“OMG! WHAT’S THIS ABOUT??” Sanha excitedly turned to moonbin, the two became a little closer than before after staying there for two weeks, moonbin gets to talk about his past works and gets feedbacks from sanha which is why even if he’s hesitant to ask for help he still agreed.

“uhmm, what do you want me to write?” moonbin asked, sanha’s eyes grew big

“wait wait wait… you’re asking ME?? I mean – you’ll take ideas from me?! REALLY??”

“sanha calm down, he’s just asking for ideas, unless what you suggest is good then maybe he’ll write about it” minhyuk calmly stated

“oh right right.. uhmmm” the three of them thought about different plots but there’s nothing bin wanted, it didn’t feel right.

For an hour, they brain stormed for possible stories, minhyuk gave up and started washing dishes while bin and sanha were still into it, after a few more minutes, Sanha thought of something random again.

“Moonbin hyung! I know what you should write!”sanha exclaimed, bin was in full anticipation, Minhyuk turned his attention to them too. “You’re good at fantasies, and you’ve never wrote a love story before.. so why not write about a love story about a human and – “ Sanha paused and looked at Minhyuk “– a werewolf”

Minhyuk’s eyes grew large and mouthed “what the hell?” sanha didn’t budge and waited for moonbin's reply

"Hmmm.. that's—" moonbin slowly nods his head

"— a bad idea right? Sanha stop suggesting weird things, Bin's a famous writer why would he—" minhyuk butted in

"No no, I—" bin stopped minhyuk from blabbering "i like it.. i should research for infos about this.. but hey sanha, it's a great suggestion. If this goes well, I'll dedicate this story for you." Bin said unsmiling. He is serious about it.

"AAAHHH!! THANK YOU HYUNG!" Sanha shrieked and hugged bin which of course resulted with sanha on the floor because bin hates skinship.

"no hugging." Bin said with a stern voice

Sanha scratched his head and laughed "sorry ‘bout that!"

Bin went to the desk just beside the bed, he took out his pen and paper and started taking down notes. While bin did this, Minhyuk pulled sanha outside the cottage

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!" Minhyuk whispered loudly, annoyance in his tone "what were you thinking suggesting something about werewolves?!"

"Minhyuk calm down, it's not like i told him that you're one.. i just suggested it, i didnt know he'd like the suggestion!" Sanha fought back "besides! You could help him when he's out of ideas since youre a werewolf and you could give tips about what werewolves do and—"

"I. AM. NOT. Helping him with this. He's a human, sanha! Even if he's a friend, i'm keeping my identity a secret and helping him will make him wonder why i know a lot of things about them." Annoyed, minhyuk went back in and dried up the plates he's done washing.

Sanha thought if it was really a bad idea but then again, it's just a suggestion, and minhyuk would take care of himself, he won’t get caught. He went back in and came to minhyuk, he apologized for not thinking about the suggestions, minhyuk just sighed and shrugged it off, they can’t do anything about it anyway. Sanha went back to his house leaving minhyuk and moonbin in the cottage

"you're gonna push thru with the human and werewolf plot?" Minhyuk asked, testing the waters and bin just nodded " _wow, he's seriously focused when he writes, even if it's just taking down notes"_ he thought

"Uhh minhyuk, do you know stuffs about werewolves?" Bin pushed his eye glasses with his knuckles and turned to minhyuk who's now approaching the bed

"W..well.. not.. not really.. I.. uh.. all i know is that they transform during a full moon.. " minhyuk shared.

Bin wrote that down, and said "oh yeah, common werewolf facts"

“Common werewolf facts?” minhyuk asked

“yeah, it’s one of the things that’s known when it comes to werewolves, that they transform during full moons and that one can become a werewolf from being scratched.”

Minhyuk huffed “not true, you can’t become a werewolf from just a scratch”

“did you say something?” Bin turned his attention to minhyuk, minhyuk shook his head “nothing, nothing”

\--

As the first month of bin staying comes to end, the two of them became a little bit closer than they were before, minhyuk doesn’t stutter when he speaks to bin anymore and bin, even though cold, he opens up little by little, they exchanged their likes and dislikes, hobbies and favorites. It’s not much but it’s a good stepping stone. Minhyuk checks bin’s notes from time to time, just to see what rubbish did bin gathered from so called researches that they had for werewolves.

“oh god, what’s this? Werewolves don’t die from headshots! Not unless the bullets are silver…” minhyuk mumbled “AND WHAT?? Werewolves were humans that were scratched by werewolves? Not even on a full moon? , they ughh this is messed up – “

“minhyuk? What’s up?” bin went out from the bath and is now drying his hair “why’s your face like that? And oh – you’re reading my notes?”

“uh.. well.. I think.. the information you got is wrong…” Minhyuk tried not to sound all-knowing but he couldn’t help it. _Aigoo, minhyuk.. and here you said you won’t help bin about this werewolf stuff._

“what do you mean? What do you know about werewolves? I thought you don’t know much about fantasies?” bin got his glasses and wore it.

“ _it’s not a fantasy tho”_ minhyuk thought “uh.. I kind of.. uh.. I lied. Werewolves are my favorite… and I pretty much know about them…” minhyuk stared at his toes, _damn it yoon sanha._

“w–w–wait – so you KNOW about these fictional characters?” bin sounded excited “so…you’ll help me, right?”

Minhyuk thought for a while, even if bin’s his friend, he still worries. But looking at him.. _Bin wouldn’t know it if I’ll be careful._ Minhyuk inhaled deeply and looked at bin. “okay.”

Minhyuk started off by correcting all the misconceptions moonbin had listed from his research. _What the hell is moonbin listing? This is all wrong_. Bin watched him as he crosses out the things that are “wrong”

“wow” bin whispered while he crawls on the bed and stared at minhyuk who’s focused. “you do know a lot about it.”

Minhyuk gave bin a wide smile, too wide that bin backed off a little. “ _Weird”_ bin thought and after a while fell asleep. Minhyuk finished correcting his notes and since he decided to help bin out, he added some notes too. Like “werewolves have their triggers other than the full moon every month. They could transform when they get angry, hurt or feel the need to protect someone.” He also described what wolves look like whenever they transform. _Speaking of transform.. tonight would be a full moon._ Minhyuk stared at bin for a while then woke him up. “hey, I’m done with the notes, check it out. I’ll prepare dinner so we could sleep early, you seem tired.” He then stood up to start preparing dinner. _Bin should sleep before the clock strikes twelve._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im still alive if y'all are wondering vdhvesjwew my laptop's alive again (but i still cant promise fast updates huhu) i hope when I get to finish this i'll still see y'all in the end dsvknrg ily ily thank you so much for reading
> 
> hmu in twt @kimmyung_sel  
> i have a thread of fanfics under my pinned, you can check it out <3

TIME: 12:00 MIDNIGHT; FULL MOON

Minhyuk hates transforming more than anything, the excruciating pain he feels whenever he transforms, the suffering he has to go through every month, the ripping of his flesh. He hates it. He hates them all. But he can’t do anything about it, it makes him, him.

He checked bin in the cottage once more and went to his spot in the forest. This is where he usually transforms. He removed his clothes, folded it and put it aside. He also left a small towel beside it.

When werewolves transform, their bones in human form breaks and reshape in an unnatural manner, changing from human to werewolf is gruesome as you can imagine. This stage lasts for an hour or two, after this change, Minhyuk then grows excessive body hair, and becomes feral, thankfully he’s not a pure-blood that goes around looking for a kill and that he still knows who he is. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel the sudden urge to mate, or to look for his prey, or to kill but he can control it unlike pure-blooded werewolves. His eyes turn to huge, glowing light shade of green, his long sharp fangs came out together with his strong claws that could tear through anything, even metal. He howled loud when his transformation had ended.

“It hurts. It really really hurts _._ ” Minhyuk whispered to himself and fell into slumber.

The torment doesn’t end there though. A werewolf returns to his human form by the touch of sunlight, which means that Minhyuk’s bones will have to break and reshape once more at dawn and on a faster pace. Note that werewolves have sharp claws and that going back to his human form would mean that the pain he would feel will make him scratch himself and yes, wounds.

 _How would I explain my wounds to Moonbin now?_ Minhyuk thought.

Werewolves are known to have healing factors but that doesn’t work on wounds made by themselves under the light of a full moon. Their wounds heal after a week and it does leave scars, a reason why Minhyuk’s back are full of them.

Dawn came and once more he felt his body breaking, he bled and tears ran down his cheeks. Unlike transforming from human to werewolf that takes an hour or two, going back to human from a werewolf takes only thirty minutes. After thirty minutes, Minhyuk was on his human form again, bleeding heavily from the scratches he made. He stood up weakly and got the towel beside his folded clothes, wiping the blood that was rushing from his back and arms. He went back to the cottage and found bin still sleeping. _How does it feel to not have transformations once a month?_ He sighed.

He did his usual chores, made breakfast, and he went in for a bath. Not minding the piercing pain, he washed himself. When he got out of the bath he saw bin stretching and yawning, he turned his attention to Minhyuk scratching his eyes.

“Hi, Bin! Goodmorning!” minhyuk beamed like nothing happened “let’s eat?”

Bin stared back at him, murmured a soft “morning” and laid back again

“Moonbin! Get up! The food will get cold” minhyuk went closer and pulled moonbin’s blanket

“Just five more minutes, Go away!” bin sleepily replied but Minhyuk didn’t listen and tapped his shoulders non-stop earning an annoyed grunt from Bin “ughh fine! Im up! Stop pestering – “

“ –what happened to you?” bin scanned minhyuk’s body with his eyebrows furrowed

“N-Nothing, just an accident” Minhyuk hurriedly covered himself with the towel he was using to dry his hair

“That definitely doesn’t look like nothing” bin stood up and turned minhyuk around “Minhyuk what the hell? Why are you full of deep wounds!?”

“I told you it’s an accident, let’s just eat. Don’t mind my wounds”

Bin stared at Minhyuk again and minhyuk just faintly smiled. Bin wanted to ask but he decided not to since Minhyuk looks uncomfortable already.

[ONE MONTH LATER]

Minhyuk woke up from a loud ring on Moonbin’s phone, he moved from under the bed and woke moonbin up. The screen displays “M-hyung” he wondered who that is.

“Hey bin, your phone is ringing”

With one eye open, moonbin stretched and answered the phone “hmm what now hyung?” bin said in a slurry voice

“ _YAAAAA I MISS YOU!!”_ Bin flinched away from his phone, “god he’s so loud ugh” bin mentally rolled his eyes.

_“I told you, I’m on a vaca—“_

_“GO BAAAACK NOOWW, I miss our little binnie!..”_

_“what the hell, can you stop calling me that!”_

_“aww our binnie’s annoyed? Binnie binnie binnie, come home pleaseee”_

_“Can YOU shut up?! It’s early in the morning and GOD YOU’RE ANNOYING!”_

_“come home now, please, jinnie misses you too, we want our baby bac – “_

Bin ended the call and shuffled his hair. “damn it why can’t he talk like a normal person! Such a loud ass human”

“w..who?—“ minhyuk asked

“it’s my friends, they want me back..” bin yawned and turned his back to sleep again

“oh..ohhh.. so uhmm.. when are you leaving?” minhyuk stood up and stretched

With moonbin yawning again, he murmured “maybe tomorrow.. “

 _Tomorrow._ Minhyuk thought. He couldn’t help himself to feel sad about this. _I’ll be alone again starting tomorrow_

The day passed by and it was dinner again, sanha visited them in the afternoon and he was told that Moonbin would go back to his place tomorrow, sanha showed sadness and became all whiny about this but minhyuk said that bin just lives close by. In the end sanha just huffed and said that Bin should visit them more often.

“uh, minhyuk.. I was wondering – “ bin said while munching on his food “why don’t you come in our place? I mean.. after seeing your wounds last time I wondered how you managed to stay alive in this wild forest and –“

“I’m fine here bin” minhyuk panicky declined moonbin’s offer “I.. im good here.. AND IT’S NOT THAT I DON’T TRUST YOU BUT – “

“that’s probably it.” Moonbin chuckled “you don’t trust me enough yet. I understand, we only knew each other for what? two months?, of course you wouldn’t trust me that quick”

Not that moonbin is affected, he didn’t really care if Minhyuk comes with him or not, he could visit minhyuk here anytime when he wants to and ask some additional noted for his story but it didn’t sound like that to Minhyuk. Minhyuk thought Moonbin’s mad at him for declining his offer, and it bugged him the whole night.

[ 12 MIDNIGHT – HALF MOON ]

Minhyuk got his mom and dad’s photo under the bed and went outside the little cottage.

he sat in front and stared up the moon

“hey mom, I.. I don’t know what to do.. I know I shouldn’t trust humans but.. I don’t want to be left alone again.. this is the first time I made a friend other than sanha”

He looked at the photo in his hands

“should I try crossing the borders, mom? Should I try living like a normal person, dad?”

Minhyuk sighed and shape shifted into a wolf, this was his stress reliever, he transforms and runs around the woods. Once he came back to the cottage, sweating and panting heavily, he morphed back and lay down to stare at the night skies.

“I’ve decided mom, I’m going to try.. guide me from up there.. I love you.” He smiled at the moon and added “I miss you.. and your Kimbap”

Minhyuk woke up with bin shuffling his things

“h..hey, bin..”

“oh.. sorry, did I wake you up?” bin’s voice was stern, it was his usual tone of speaking, he didn’t look at the smaller and it made minhyuk queasy.

“n..no.. I thought of it last night..” minhyuk inhaled before continuing.. “and.. and I’ve decided to.. to go with you..”

Bin was a little shocked and turned his attention to minhyuk “what? I thought you don’t wanna come?”

Minhyuk smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head “well….I.. f..for a change?”

Bin cackled and shook his head “suit yourself.”

Minhyuk packed his bags together with bin, this is all new to him, he is worried about the humans he’ll be meeting outside the borders, but bin is with him anyway, although bin didn’t know his secret, he felt safe. “Moonbin? When.. when we reach your place uh.. don’t leave me”

Bin blinked and slowly nodded, weirded out by what Minhyuk said but shrugged it off. _He’s already weird when I met him anyways._

Before leaving the place minhyuk borrowed bin’s phone to give sanha a call, obviously sanha’s annoyed because “you said you didn’t wanna go out of your place?! I asked you a million times and you didn’t budge, now that bin asked you to come with him you go?! Let me remind you, minhyuk. Moonbin hyung is a human, not that im telling you he’s dangerous but IM HURT PARK MINHYUK. I AM HURT. “ Minhyuk apologized and said that he’ll make it up to him and dropped the call.

\--

“hyung, I’m home” Bin yelled as he opened the door to their house. “cover your ears minhyuk” 

Minhyuk was confused but did it anyway. He was wondering why bin made him do it until

“MOOOONN BIIIIIIINNNNNNN AAAAAHHH!!!!!”

Bin’s face scrunched and covered MJ’s mouth “shut. up. Hyung.”

“hey bin! You’re ho—“ jinwoo looked at minhyuk “who’s this?”

Bin let go of mj and pulled minhyuk closer to him 

“ah, hyung.. this is Minhyuk.. my friend, I met him during my stay.. at..” 

he can’t say forest. Jinwoo will get suspicious; bin was in the middle of thinking until minhyuk spoke

“at a cottage, near..near the beach..”

Mj and jinjin nodded and tried to shake hands with minhyuk but minhyuk jumped, he hid behind bin..

“He’s a little shy when it comes to new people…” bin explained

Bin pulled minhyuk to his room, minhyuk was pale

“hey, are you okay? What’s wrong?” bin asked, worry evident on his face

“I’m scared” he can’t look at bin in the eyes

“Why? What’s bothering you? Is this your first time going out of your place?” minhyuk nodded and bin patted his head “it’s alright, you’ll get used to it. They’re good people. I’ll ask sanha to come over”

“Thanks, bin” Minhyuk offered a shy smile and thought _it’s because you don’t know what I am._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hehe it's been a while HAHHA
> 
> hmu on twt @selfanfics i made an AU accout if you're interested reading socmed aus 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!

Secrets are meant to be kept but one way or another, they are always revealed.

MJ together with Minhyuk and Bin planned a surprise for Jinjin's birthday. Their garden was big enough for small get togethers like these and so they made a picnic like set up for this surprise. MJ made jinwoo's favorite snacks and bin bought jinjin a cake, minhyuk wanted to give something to jinjin too because he was good to him and he considers him a friend but since minhyuk doesn't have any money, he just helped MJ in cooking and assisted MJ all through out.

“Binnie can you get those for me, pweaseee” MJ pouted and used his lips to point at the bowl near Bin, while minhyuk is beating the eggs he was told to.

“Hyung can you STOP calling me binnie?! You know how I hate that nickname” Bin huffed giving the bowl to his hyung “I swear to god if you call me binnie one more time I'm gonna smack y – “

“Binnie?” Minhyuk called in a whisper which made MJ snort “Good one, Minhyuk” and made a fist bump with him

Minhyuk earned a sneer from bin that he chuckled and apologized quickly “hehe sorry”

Bin rolled his eyes and got all the food that were finished and placed it in the garden. When they finished setting everything up, MJ called Jinjin and did some acting, bad acting if Bin will be asked

“Jinjinniieeeee” MJ ‘cried’ , Minhyuk looked at bin who has his face scrunched up “My tummy aches jinniieeee please go home now huhuhu” mj continued doing his ‘act’. Minhyuk heard bin whisper “how can he do that?!” shaking his head and went to the kitchen, minhyuk followed him there.

“isn’t MJ hyung and Jinjin hyung cute?” Minhyuk engaged a conversation with Bin, bin turned to him with his soft expression

“well.. I guess so.. “ 

Minhyuk, being half werewolf has senses far beyond human senses, werewolves can detect lies and even some emotions like regrets and jealousy too.

_Why do I feel jealousy and regret from him?_

After a while Myungjun came running to the two and excitedly told them that jinwoo’s near, he pulled them and got themselves ready in the garden, minhyuk’s excited as well making bin smile a little seeing that his new friend has gotten comfortable with his bestfriends.

The surprise went smoothly and yes, Jinwoo cried, oh how soft hearted this man is. Minhyuk was shocked when Jinwoo cried and scooted to bin asking him if Jinwoo didn’t like it, Bin chuckled and shook his head “he loved it that why he cried, those were tears of joy” the smaller nodded in understanding and casually said “I want to make you cry like that too, I want to make you happy”. Bin shrugged it off. _This guy really.. he just says anything that comes to his mind._

“you.. you guys!” jinjin sniffed “thank you so much for this!” he wiped his tears and laughed which made everyone laugh as well

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon bonding in the garden, they shared stories like there’s no tomorrow, Minhyuk couldn’t stop laughing at MJ’s jokes that resulted with minhyuk laughing without any sounds, Bin’s eyes turned to crescents and it stayed for a very long time, MJ snorted and snorted all through out laughing at his own jokes. Everyone was happy, everyone had their own stories to tell until Jinjin brought up Moonbin’s upcoming book.

“.. so bin! How’s your story going? I know MJ gave you your break but I know you. You wouldn’t waste any time, if you haven’t start writing then probably this time you have a plot in mind?”

“oh yeah! Sanha, a friend of Minhyuk’s suggested something about werewolves, and looking back at my works I never made werewolf stories before and that’s pretty much it. I’ll be making a story about werewolves” bin munched the sandwich he’s eating

MJ hummed in understanding and turned his attention to someone enjoying his sandwich and juice “hey minhyuk! What do you think of werewolves?" MJ blurted out which made minhyuk spit his drink

"W..what?" 

MJ scooted closer to his boyfriend and had a bite of his boyfriend’s donut and repeated his question "What do you think of werewolves? Or in the supernatural in general" 

"Uh.. I.. uuuhh.. they.. t..they are real?" Minhyuk stuttered "wha.. h..how about you? What do you guys.. what do you think of.. of them?" he felt like he was stepping on thin ice

MJ thought for a while “I can’t say.. there are unexplainable things in this world anyway” he chuckled “right, jinnieee?”

“hyung, stop being clingy to jinjin hyung” moonbin pointed out and said his thoughts on MJ’s question "I don't think they're real." Minhyuk's face fell down a little, he was slightly disappointed but what should he expect? Bin would jump out of joy for knowing that the supernatural are real? Of course not. Bin stuffed his sandwich in his mouth and munched. "And if they ARE real.. then.... "

Minhyuk was anticipating his answer and he tried not to be so obvious. Thankfully no one noticed the way he waited for his reply

"…Then.. cool.." Bin chuckled

“you’re not sure about that tho” Jinjin butted in the conversation while snuggling MJ “you never believed in the supernatural but I’m sure there’s part of you who wants to see supernatural stuff”

 _At least Bin is open with the idea of werewolves existing and that he isn’t afraid of such, and that he's "cool" with it._ Minhyuk thought


End file.
